The Library
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Because we just don't get enough of the Volturi couples. Two-parter; Athenodora and Caius rekindle their love of books, the old times and each other in the old library in Volterra. M for lemons. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a two-parter, but it's late, and I couldn't be bothered to finish the second part tonight! I'll be continuing with the England fic soon, just gathering background stuff for it at the moment!**

**Stephanie Meyer is the master behind Caius and part of Athenodora – I'm just elaborating on them for my own and others' enjoyment.**

**Reviews make my day! And any reviews will get a paragraph of the next chapter (yes, that is my version of bribery).**

The doors to the library had always been grand, even before they had been covered with gold metalwork. Athenodora had always liked them.

There were not many parts of the stone building that she did not like, but Athenodora knew that was not her decision anymore. The right of feeling true emotion had been taken away from her – and that was something she couldn't even be angry about. She no longer had the ability.

She could not mind. She could not even want to mind. Nearly all of her real emotions had been altered in this place, by one talent or another.

Only a few emotions were true to her.

One, was the love of books.

She floated into the library as the sun was setting over Volterra, a bulking member of the guard shadowing her from a distance. The shelves were infinite in this room; stacked three metres high and fifty shelves deep, Athenodora could lose herself in there for hours at a time. Eventually, over months, however, she had read the entire collection. She returned for few reasons; the smell was always a comfort to her. It reminded her of an older time, a time when she was free to feel whatever she wanted, free to love the man she adored. Now, she was merely allowed to love him, when it pleased him, and her emotions and relationships were controlled by a vampire she hardly cared to know. And yet, when he was with her, she hardly minded. He was the real antidote for her deep numbness.

He was also the reason.

Athenodora settled herself into a chair near the back of the library and dragged one of the old volumes towards her.

_Romeo and Juliet – William Shakespeare. _

She sighed, and pushed it away from her, glaring at the gold words embossed into the thick leather of the binding.

It didn't take long for him to find her.

The creak of the ancient wooden door informed her of his arrival, and her guard moved slowly towards the door.

"Sir," he mumbled with a bow. He dismissed him with the wave of a hand.

He glided down the shelves of books towards her."So you're in here," Caius said calmly, standing at the opposite end of the table she was sat.

Athenodora didn't look away from the window she was gazing out of. "Yes. I like it in here."

"I know," he smiled. "I've known you for over a millennia. I know where you like to go. Where are you going?" he added, as she rose gracefully to her feet.

Her eyes roamed over him appreciatively. "I'm always furious with you," she began with a smirk. "But whenever you're here... I seem to forget."

"Why are you always furious?" he enquired haughtily, shifting his robe on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Because we are rarely together anymore." She took a defiant step towards him and lifted out her hand.

He took it in his own and brought it slowly to his lips. Bringing his face down to her hand, he inhaled her intoxicating scent and kissed her it very gently.

"I've missed you so..." Athenodora trailed off as Caius' lips pressed against her fingertips, palms, wrists and forearms. He glanced up at her and saw her eyes were transfixed on his mouth as it crept up her arm. He smiled slightly, and pulled her towards him.

"What are you..?" she failed to finish her sentence. One of Caius' hands was wrapped around her wrist, the other pulling around her waist until she was standing with her back directly in front of him. Her small frame was quickly encircled by his robed arms as his parted lips traced along the nape of her neck. She leant her head back lazily on his shoulder and began rubbing the arms that locked her tightly to him.

"You said we aren't together much," Caius breathed against her neck. "So I'm making it up to you." His hands flattened out against her stomach and roamed to the top of her cloak, shaping themselves on her chest as he went. His fingers worked quickly with the clasp and the velvet fell to the floor in a heap. Athenodora moaned quietly when his lips kissed the spot behind her ear, his tongue darting out for a moment to taste her marble skin.

Caius' hands slithered down to her chest again, and began gently massaging her breasts. Athenodora's fingers reached down her sides and slid onto the top of his legs as she left out another groan.

"I've missed this," Caius chuckled lowly, turning her around in his arms to kiss her mouth, his arms again locking around her. She felt his hands pressing up and down her back, resting at the bottom of her spine and pressing her towards him.

The door creaked again, and a voice floated through the stacks of books. "Master, Aro wishes to see you. Now."

"I'll be back," Caius promised, resting his forehead against his wife's, and kissing her deeply for a second. He was gone before she could draw a long-awaited breath.


	2. Chapter 2

He was back within ten minutes. Athenodora heard the creaking of the ancient wooden doors and the swish of his robes. She closed her eyes and stood with her back against the shelves of books.

Caius was in front of her within a second. He stood inches from her and waited for her eyes to open, grinning when she did.

"Caius-" she began.

He held a finger up to her lips. "No need to talk."

He closed the tense gap between their bodies and pushed her against the wall of books, pressing his aching lips against hers. She was right, they _weren't _together enough.

Athenodora felt the fire in her as Caius' mouth press harder against hers, his tongue begging for entry, and grasped his hips. Registering the growl in Caius' throat as she rubbed her clothed pelvis against his, she tore his cloak from his shoulders and saw with relish that he wore nothing but his thin shift shirt underneath. She lifted it quickly over his head, and admired his slender form beneath.

"You are delicious," she moaned when Caius began kissing away from her mouth, onto her neck and caressing the scar he had given her more than a thousand years ago. It made her shiver.

"As are you, my love," he mumbled against her skin. He made quick work of her traditional corset; the straight-laced back was ripped open easily and fell to the floor with a light thud. The sky outside was turning orange as the evening began to swallow up the old city and the grand clock in the corner ticked away, telling the oblivious lovers of the impending night. Bright rays shone through the clear window, sending shards of light onto the dark walls and illuminating the vampires' skin as their limbs became intertwined.

Dust particles were jolted into the air by Caius as he pushed his wife against the musty books and scattered across the room, settling in the lovers' hair, clothes and encircling them in an age-old scent of time gone by.

Caius grabbed Athenodora's legs and wrapped them around his waist, carrying her swiftly and easily to one of the tables that scattered the room and laid her down. He paused for a moment, taking in his wife's breathtaking glory, her skirts hitched above her knee, flaunting her taut legs and naked torso. She sat up and pulled him towards her by the top of his trousers hungrily. The buttons flew off under her nimble fingers and the material dropped to the floor. Caius closed his eyes as he felt a delicately strong hand stroke his member.

He ran his hands up her leg until he found the seams of her skirts and flung them away with a flourish, much to her delight. She purred and moved her hand faster.

"Enough," Caius groaned as his eyes flew open with a grin. He pulled his wife's naked form to his own and fell to the floor. Athenodora wasted no time, and climbed quickly astride him, her long red hair falling down her back and tickling her front.

She gasped as she felt her husband finally inside her and arched her back as pleasure mounted within her. Each movement, each sound and each furrow of his brow was erotic to her and sent sparks through her body. His hands slid up her body, rubbing and pressing any surface of skin he could reach. His back arched as she rode him higher and higher.

Images were flashing before her eyes; _leaves flashed before her eyes as she ran through Europe's magnificent forests when she first noticed the sound he made in her wake... after days of tracking, she finally allowed him to watch up with her... their first touch, months after their first meeting, a simple brush of the hands... he kissed her for the first time under the moonlit sky at the mouth of the river Nile... he ran back to her, terrified, after a werewolf nearly destroyed him... he reached out to touch her, and they made love for the first time... he changed her, altered her that night. _

The cry of her name that escaped her husband's lips suddenly pushed her over the edge and she collapsed, panting air she didn't need, onto his bare chest.

They lay still for a while, their drive for movement gone. Slowly, Athenodora rolled off to lay beside him on the floor, feeling slightly empty as he eventually slid out of her.

"You really are the most fascinating creature I have ever met," Caius said casually, reaching an arm over to stroke her hair.

"Me? You've met some fairly interesting beings in your time," she smiled. "Look at Aro for one."

He chuckled. "You're not wrong there. But still. After nearly fourteen _hundred_ years, I still can't figure you out."

"There's really not that much to figure out. I'm in love with you today more than I was the first time you kissed me." She rolled onto her front and rested her head on his arm, breathing in his familiar musky scent.

"And I you, my darling, I you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you, and I will always do everything in my power to keep you alive and well. The loss of Didyme was devastating to all of us, but Marcus is now not even the shadow of the spirit he once was. If I ever lost you, I know Marcus would look happy beyond words next to me. You are more than my life now; you are my entire world, and everything it stands for. There is no force in existence that would tear me from you."

"You're awfully romantic for a man who's been around for more years than I care to think. But without you, I have nothing. I love you, my darling, and I will show you every single day until the end of our world. Now kiss me, and remind me why I fell for you."

Caius laughed lowly and rolled on top of her. His mouth pressed firmly onto hers, and he slipped his tongue in slowly, tantalisingly, promisingly.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Writing one of the Volturi couples was a nice change, and I hope it was pleasant to read – reviews are so important to me!**

**Thank you for reading, my few faithful readers, your reviews keep me smiling!**

**Also, the part about the "scar he had given her", I know Caius didn't turn her, this is referring to a fight I imagined them having, something I may revisit in another fic. **


End file.
